Life Support
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Before I give a premise, know that this Fanfic involves primarily a Liamy ship. So Karmy armies, if you cannot stand the idea, do not read. Also as disclaimer it in no way reflects who I think should be together. Premise: As Karma, trusting her friendship with Amy is out of the woods she has asked Liam to the dance and he has accepted in the hopes that he too can find solace.
1. Chapter 1

Faking it

**Life Support**

~Heatmizzer~

**Summary**: Before I give a premise, know that this Fanfic involves primarily a Liamy ship. It was asked by a reader of mine, to do one about them in particular. So Karmy armies, if you cannot stand the idea, do not read. Also as disclaimer it in no way reflects who I think should be together.

**Premise**: This story stems from when the truth finally comes out. It's the night of the Homecoming Dance and a few episodes in. As Karma, trusting her friendship with Amy is safe and out of the woods has asked Liam and he has accepted in the hopes that he too can find solace and tell her the truth. What happens will ultimately be confusing…Faking it…Life Support.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**T**he school roof, Amy sat perched upon the side looking down at the party goers heading inside to the Homecoming; she was completed and deeply covered in tears that flooded her plain black t-shirt and jeans. This night had been a night of great loss and she just couldn't help the incessant draining of tears and snot. Suddenly a voice spoke…

"Why did you do it?" Liam announced with urgency, Amy used her sleeve and wiped her face turning back towards him, who stood in a dapper suit.

"Do what?" she nonchalantly replied.

"Amy, I just left Karma's house, she said she wasn't feeling like coming to the dance. Apparently you told her that you got me drunk and had sex with me to get back at her….Why?" Liam demanded.

"Because I want her to be happy and if it's not with me than you." She yelled perturbed, as he stood with a confused look, she reciprocated and stood up, shaking her head at him. "Honestly, I don't know…what I'm doing? I don't know if I'm gay or straight or both, I just know I love Karma and she loves you, she chose you." She replied as Liam and her conversation went into a moment of silence, Liam shook his head.

"No." Liam added. "I will tell her the truth." Amy stood up and came over to him.

"Are you stupid?" she announced. "You are out of your mind." She said hysterical.

"No, this isn't right. We both were at fault, we both slept together and you…"

"What?" Amy responded in anger inching closer.

"Don't deserve this." He replied ominously, Amy looked at him confused as if that same look she gave him as they stood drunk in the driveway of her house. "God…Amy, you are the most insane, overthinking, and annoying girl I know." He reprimanded walking towards her. "But…you're also the most loving, overprotective, and sweet girl I know." He said facing her in frustration. "And as much as I could stand here and just except it, I can't." Amy suddenly began to hit Liam in the chest with growls of strong frustration.

"You CAN! She loves you…. It's you…it's you she wants, and tonight, I finally realized it. She wants you…"as Liam caught her hand, he pulled her into a hug; suddenly Amy fell completely into his hug.

* * *

Karma sat in her dress staring at the wall; she was completely taken back by the news but not to the point of crying as she did the night of the wedding when she left the two alone. Immediately there was knocking at the door, she looked up at the door. Not sure what she was going to do, if it was Amy would she ultimately kill her or if it was Liam again…, but she found the courage anyway as the knocks became more persistent and no other person was home. She came over and looked through the peephole.

"What do you want?" she yelled through the door.

"I want to talk to you." A familiar nasally voice demanded.

"Go home, Shane!" she responded, suddenly there was silence, she looked in the peephole and there was no one there, she headed back towards the couch and lay back down.

"I just love what you've done to the place." Shane's voice permeated the living room.

"How?" Karma stated.

"Look everyone knows most families have a spare key, under the mat, in the nearby bush or on top of the door itself." He responded.

"Well leave."

"Not until I say what I need to say and get it out. I have had the most incredible year with you all. Needless to say, too much lies, shade, tea whatever you call it but I've realize for the sanity of us all, that it has got to stop. For God sake, we are teenagers in high school, and we are not on reality TV either. So listen up and listen good….Amy slept with Liam, and Liam with Amy, but that sh**t happens." As Karma rolled her eyes and lifted up. "It doesn't make them bad guys, it's makes them people. People who made a mistake with the encouragement of champagne and hurt. Now, yes, it was wrong for them to keep it from you but Karma, what I've learn is that one lie begets another and another until it grows and it's not worth losing friendships." He responded, as Karma looked concerned. "The question you really should answer is not why but whether Amy or Liam is worth losing over one stupid mistake?"

* * *

**A**my pulled back wiping her eyes as Liam looked at her intensely, suddenly he kissed her. He then stopped realizing he was making another mistake. As Amy took it in, she looked at him for a moment, she then kissed back. Suddenly…

_**[If you want to find out more, look for the next chapter coming soon…Faking It- Life Support- Chapter Two.]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Faking it

Life Support

~Heatmizzer~

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

_I__t's strange. I mean the fact that out of our little Scooby gang I had become the level headed and normal one. The Gay man in the middle of Texas was now the common denominator. I mean it was great that the truth had come out because there was nothing more to hide. But now, no one talked, just avoided. Liam spent nights and days forging his artistic tortured soul storyline. Karma was completely shut off to everyone except oddly me. Then there was Amy, poor Amy just dwelling... (Shane)_

* * *

Amy sat on her bed, writing in her notebook when suddenly her door opened presenting Liam and her Mother.

"Ames, you have a visitor." She giggled; Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance but stood up and came over anyway.

"I'm sorry Amy; I...needed to speak with you." Liam replied in a nervous tone.

"You do know there is a new form of technology called a phone." Amy continued.

"Amy!" Ms. Rudenfield-Cooper chastised.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" Liam began as Amy shook her head.

"Whatever. Just say what you need to say." She replied as her Mom moved for him to come in.

"Liam, would you like something to eat or drink?" Her Mom asked delighted.

"No, I won't be long." He replied.

"Oh..." Amy's mom confusing replied.

"So that means no, mom. Goodbye!" Amy said shutting the door. "So what do you want?"

"Well, considering, the last time we talked was on a rooftop, I'm here to check on you?"

"Well, seeing as we made out, almost leading to the exactly thing that got us into this mess." Amy added taking a deep breath…"You're like...I don't know...my green kryptonite." she continued as Liam grinned a little. Amy reflecting on her choice of words grinned too. "Did I really just say?"

"Yea, you kind of did." He grinned, Amy gained her composure.

"Liam, what is wrong with us?" She asked.

Suddenly Liam kissed Amy passionately; Amy stayed reserved but let her guard down and continued to kiss him back. As Amy forced a moment for breath, she looked at her hands on his chest. "I can't..." she locked eyes with him. "And you can't either." Liam shook his head.

"Amy... I..." Suddenly Liam awoke, lying on an art desk, as Shane stood there.

"So a light afternoon nap, or overnight restless art thing?"

"How about a just needing to think accidentally fell asleep thing." Liam replied.

"Liam, you all, can't keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding each other, like you did something wrong. People make mistakes but you move on." Liam stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Clearly I know everyone is losing but someone has to win, Karma and you could make it." Shane replied.

"Not likely." He said leaving out the room and heading into the halls as Shane followed.

"Why? The greatest romances can come back from any issue."

"Really?" Liam turned back towards Shane.

"Ok, well maybe life isn't like the Notebook."

"And it took you that much time to figure that one out?"

"Noooo, but I was trying to be deep." Shane said suddenly Liam stopped, as Shane followed his eyes Amy stood at her locker.

"This is exactly what-"

"You know what, your right." Liam replied, he then headed over towards her.

"Amy?" Liam announced as Amy turned a little taken back.

"Yes."

"We need to talk...so, can I come over this evening?"

"Umm, actually..."

"Look" he said with confidence. "Personally I'm not going through the rest of this school year avoiding people. I may not be Karma but I like to believe I'm a friend and friends check up on each other and speak to each other" He replied sincerely in a rambling.

"Sure." She said shutting her locker.

"And Shane thinks we are all avoiding…" he stopped. "You said yes." he replied as she nodded to him.

"Five." She added walking away, as Shane came over.

"What was that about?"

"We're going to have a talk."

"A talk?"

"Yea, a talk." Liam said fearful.

_**[If you want to find out more, look for the next chapter coming soon…Faking It- Life Support- Chapter Three.]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Faking it

**Life Support**

**~Heatmizzer~**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_What did Liam have to say to me that warranted an evening visit? I mean our last conversation, well...wasn't much of a conversation. Maybe he and Karma had worked it out and because of the obvious, he wanted to be honest and up front about it. It wasn't like Karma was going to tell me, she hadn't said or motioned or even contacted me. It was so unlike her. What did she have to be mad at me for, it wasn't like I had feelings for Liam? I just occasionally...kissed, made out and slept with him. What's wrong with me?...Oh crap!_ (Amy)

* * *

**Earlier…**

Amy headed through the cafeteria line picking out her food. As she made her way down, she turned and noticed Karma one person ahead of her. As Karma looked back, she turned away and focused on her tray. Amy couldn't take it, if Liam could approach her, she could approach Karma.

"Don't do it." A familiar voice added, immediately Amy looked down to find Lauren.

"What?"

"The, beg me back, stance...it's a sure sign of weakness and confirmation you did something wrong."

"What?...Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh no interest, but I promised Farrah, I would make the attempt besides in wake of this displacement, I will eventually be forced to spend time with you and I just can't. So grow a pair and stick to your guns." Lauren replied leaving, Amy looked at the table where Karma sat. She came over.

"You know, he's not a bad guy. He wanted to tell you but I didn't want to lose you, so if you're mad be mad at me but don't miss out on finding happiness." Karma looked at Amy; she stood up to face her.

"Happiness left the moment you told me the truth. Amy, I can forgive but I can't forget. That my best friend slept with my boyfriend. Every time, I see you or him, I see the night of the threesome all over again. Then I start to think, maybe it's the real reason, you couldn't see me with him because you wanted him. All that I love girls, I love Karma but my body is attracted to guys? Bull! "Immediately she walked away as Lauren came back over.

"Prime example of why I have no friends just associates."

As Karma stormed out of the school into the courtyard, Shane followed in pursuit.

"Where are you going?" Shane pleaded.

"Well, I'm heading home." Karma replied.

"How? You don't drive." Shane added, as she stopped and turned back.

"I'll just call my parents."

"And do what? Tell them that after the very visible display of drama, you provided the school, you want to leave?" Shane replied.

"Look Amy may have gotten real comfortable being your friend but I am still working on it, and this right here isn't helping."

"I am not trying to prove my case, I'm trying to make you realize that this; all of this is a big mistake."

"It's funny how the word mistake keeps coming up, I've paid for mine yet when it's on the other foot I'm supposed to just be ok with it."

"You know what, I'm pretty sure, going a whole school year with no friends is fine for you." Shane remarked sarcastically, he then shook his head and walked away. Karma stood for a moment looking around; she was almost nearly by herself. Suddenly tears formed in her eyes, she took out her phone and dialed…

"Hello…We need to talk." She lamented.

_**[If you want to find out more, look for the next chapter coming soon…Faking It- Life Support- Chapter Four.]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Faking it

**Life Support**

**~Heatmizzer~**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"You know what; I'm through with all this. You all are on your own." Shane muttered coming into the shop class, Liam looked at him, and continued doing what he was doing.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked.

"Karma, earlier today she just blew up at Amy in the cafeteria"

"She what?"

"I guess since because you two have decided to exchange words, Amy thought it would work with her and Karma but Karma just shut her completely down."

"Really?" Liam responded concerned.

"Really, what?" Shane replied.

* * *

**Earlier...**

_"You wanted to talk?" Liam asked Karma who stood looking at her name flashed against the wall. _

_"Why?" She said turning the light off, she then looked at him._

_"Why did it have to be Amy? Why couldn't you have just slept with someone who wasn't my friend?"_

_"I don't know...I just know that I was drunk and"_

_"Do you like Amy?" She turned towards Liam demanding an answer._

_"What?" He proposed._

_"Liam, you choose her...you constantly have chosen her. With the threesome, then you sleep with her, and then you promised her not to tell me about you all."_

_"Karma that isn't the case." Suddenly Karma slapped Liam, as Liam regrouped he looked at Karma confused._

_"Actions will always speak louder than words" Karma left the room quickly._

* * *

"So all this time...you were into Amy?" Shane responded with a realization.

"What? No." Liam added.

"Liam, Karma is totally right, I think subconsciously you've like Amy all along."

"No, I kissed Amy first because of bad advice."

"Which…you could have chosen not to do?"

"Ok, but sleeping with her was because I was drunk..."

"Touché. But you still chose to keep it a secret."

"No, Amy chose, I didn't want to."

"But again, you could've chosen not to. Liam, you may think you have no feelings for Amy but Karma does raise a point. You may think Karma's the one but your actions say otherwise."

"My actions say nothing of the sort, I like Karma. Besides what happened to that Team Liam bit?"

"Oh, I will always be team Liam, but a Liamy ship couldn't hurt. Oh and don't think I heard that little question mark in I like Karma." Suddenly, Amy appeared at the door. "Well, I have some plans I need to get to and you have a lot to figure out." Shane said passing Amy and pointing at her behind her.

"Liam, you said you needed to talk?"

"Yeah, but you said 5pm."

"Well ultimately I thought about it, I really don't need my Mom snooping' or Lauren too. So what do you want?" She asked as Liam looked at her noticing her tiredness.

"Yeah I want to talk to you but not here, let's get out of here."

"Look Liam whatever, you say, you can say here." she added, Liam stood by the door.

"Ok…I'm pregnant." He said with a grin. Amy grinned back and shook her head.

"Ok, let's go." She replied as she followed Liam out of the art room.

* * *

**Karma's bedroom...**

Karma sat in her room, as her Mom came in.

"Karma, are you doing ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in the recent wake of you an Amy, then you and that boy. I mean I understand your young and your finding out yourself."

"Mom, can we just not discuss Amy or Liam. I really have had my lot of them."

"Oh...well, if you need to talk, I am

here."

"I know." Karma added, as she lay back in the bed.

* * *

Amy got out of the car and look around, at an old cabin that overlooked a lake.

"So where are we?" Amy asked confused.

"Booker Cabin and lake, it belonged to my Great Grand dad and my dad, well, Grandfather... gave it to me for a present. To" he made quotation with his fingers. "Get away when I needed or when he needed me not to cause trouble."

"So you own a house and lake?"

"No he owns it; I come here and work sometimes." He said heading towards the cabin as Amy followed. Once he opened the door, he walked in and turned on the light. Immediately various art stations, paintings and old couch flooded the empty living room.

"Wow." Amy said looking at a big open window that viewed the lake. "That's beautiful." She added.

"Yea, well it's why my great granddad bought the land."

Liam looked at Amy, the sunset enchanted her. She was gorgeous, immediately he stopped, realizing what he had come here about.

"You know, when I'm frustrated, I come here to think. It's like a fortress of solitude."

"Well Clark Kent, that's nice and all but-"

"Amy, I saw Karma earlier."

"Oh." She suddenly figured it out.

"She was...very angry..."

"So you got the raft as well?"

"A slap...actually."

"I'm sorry, I tried to talk to her and."

"She thinks I like you." He muttered, Amy just laughed and she couldn't believe he just said those words…her liking him...him liking her...it couldn't be, she thought.

"Wait, I thought you just said Karma thinks I like you?" Amy replied playfully.

"I did." Liam said in a serious tone.

"Liam, you can't like me." Amy said pretty serious as well.

"Amy…I realized on the way… I think it's true." Amy looked at frightened. "I mean, at the threesome I could've chosen to kiss Karma first but I didn't. I kept the secret about us when I could have told and by all means being drunk is no excuse for...it could've been anybody else that night but when I saw you standing there. There was this feeling that I couldn't explain...Amy, I think"

"No… It doesn't work like this, Karma is my best friend." She responded quickly.

"I know that, I know that you love her, but you deserve happiness too." He added. "And I want a chance to make you feel that way every day and always." He added getting closer.

"I can't...we can't?" Amy responded.

"Amy, forget Karma!" Liam demanded. "Let me love you..." Liam looked at Amy, he

Traced her lips with his eyes. Suddenly, he kissed her passionately, he pulled away to gain a reaction. Amy looked at his eyes, he was telling the truth. Her truth was she didn't want to feel it back but she did. Suddenly, she kissed him; she kissed him with everything in her. As he reciprocated, his hold became tighter. He lifted Amy wrapping her legs around him, as she continued to kiss him giving in, into her desire.

As Liam laid her gently against the guest room bed, he looked her over making sure to protect her. It wasn't like before, it wasn't a drunken mistake. As he connected with her eyes again, she grinned reassuringly. His lip pressed against hers and then slowly made their way over and down her neck. As he came back up, Amy couldn't understand what was happening. She'd loved and wanted Karma but her body wanted Liam. She fully let his experience mesh with her inexperience, acknowledging every inflection he demanded.

Liam awoke in the early morning suddenly he looked over…Amy...gone?

_**[If you want to find out more, look for the next chapter coming soon…Faking It- Life Support- Chapter Five- The Final Chapter.]**_


	5. Chapter 5- The Final Chapter

Faking it

Life Support

~Heatmizzer~

CHAPTER FIVE

Suddenly he arose, quickly putting on nearby jeans and headed to the living room. Immediately he stopped, Amy stood peering out at the lake and view wrapped in a blanket and his shirt. He came over and wrapped his arms around her, she held on to him.

"What if we just chose to stay here?" She asked as Liam kissed the side of her shoulder.

"We could but I think the Booker name would take a harsh hit if I added Abductor to it, in the headlines."

"Oh but hasn't that been your plan all along?"

"Oh I think that girl that came to Momster's engagement party inked that, specifically since I am forbidden to have you back."

"Wow, I've already worn out my welcome. I guess it's a continual recurring theme...Liam I'm so confused. I started this year with my best friend unknown, and then because of these feelings only for her, I knew I was a lesbian. I had committed to Reagan, but even she relented because of my weird obsession with Karma and Karma only." She turned in his arms to face him.

"Amy, you're not confused, you're human and the only true problem you have is that humanity is a constant struggle."

"Spoken like a true artist."

"Or someone whose holding on by a thread."

**PRESENT DAY…**

Suddenly Liam awoke, surrounded by his Mom-ster and Grandparents; he began to breathe in the oxygen mask over his mouth.

"Liam?" His Mob-ster cried out, as tears flooded his Grandparents eyes. Liam took off the mask.

"What happened?"

"Liam... there was an accident and"

"Amy? Where's Amy?" Liam called out, as silence fell.

"Amy?" his Mom-ster looked at her parents. "Liam, Shane found you, you had an allergic reaction to one of the chemicals you were using presumably for a piece." His Mom-ster said as looking over as Shane came over. "We thought we would never see you, I…" she couldn't even finish her sentence; she pulled Liam into a hug, as Liam looked over her shoulder at Shane who held a GET WELL teddy bear.

"Yea, you really gave us a scare." Shane said softly peering over at Liam.

**LATER...**

Shane sat on the edge of Liam's hospital bed.

"So, thanks again for"

"Liam, you don't have to keep thanking me...besides I hope if in the same predicament you'd do the same."

"Of course." Liam replied with a grin.

"Sooo...Amy?" Shane questioned.

"What?"

"When you woke you worried about Amy? What was that about?"

"Apparently nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"How did you find me, Shane? I mean at the school"

"Well, I was just about to tell you I was through with this whole ordeal and there you were passed out on the ground in the art room."

"Well in my version, you forced me to realize that maybe all along it was Amy, I liked."

"Intriguing...considering she's with Reagan now."

"I know...but with everything, the reaction, maybe it was just a small thought in the back of my head."

"Well almost being on the brink of life support will do that."

"Yea." Liam said unsure. "I guess."

_**[Thank you to all those who followed me, read my fan fictions and commented, when I see reviews it makes me want to continue to give you all great stories. So please keep commenting, tell me what you'd like and don't like, it can only make me a better writer. Also read some of my other fan fictions as well, I have multiple series I write fanfic for. Look out for more Faking it to come as well.]**_


End file.
